Light ranging systems, such as light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems may be used to assist with the operations of a vehicle, such as a driver-operated vehicle or a self-driving vehicle. Currently, these light ranging systems are typically built into the body of specialized vehicle for performing light ranging functions. However, these vehicles with integrated light ranging systems may be difficult or expensive to build, test, install, and purchase for commercial or personal use. Consequently, such technology complexities and prohibitive costs may prevent such specialized light ranging vehicles from becoming ubiquitous and easily adopted by businesses and consumers.